


Certain Love of Mine

by harajukubear



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harajukubear/pseuds/harajukubear
Summary: Baz is confronted by an angry Simon. Let’s just say that the thing that happens in Chapter 61 comes a little bit early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “poems” by Hippo Campus (not necessarily its lyrics but its vibe) (nonetheless you my friend should give it a listen it’s so damn good)

***Baz***

It's been a while since I just laid down on my bed like this. 

The first thing I wanted to do once I stepped foot in Watford, after being trapped inside a coffin by numpties for six bloody weeks, was to go to my dorm and sleep.

But the egoistic fuck I am wanted to make a scene, preferably where Snow was, so I first went towards the dining hall. 

My instincts were right. Snow was inside with Bunce, his mouth wide open as if he couldn't believe what he saw. 

Yeah, I missed you too, Snow.

Now I'm away from all the fuss, and finally in my room indulging in the peace and quiet.

Or so I thought.

" **Open Sesame!** " Snow bursts through the door.

"Just elegant, a true 10 out of 10," I say in an unimpressed tone.

"I have had it with you, Baz."

"Haven't we established that years ago?" 

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Why? Missed me that much?" I give him a wink to piss him off.

"Hilarious. Now answer."

"That's none of your concern." 

"You've been plotting against me, haven't you?"

"Honestly, was there ever a moment I wasn't?" 

"Just cut the crap already! You missed weeks of school. Something's up."

"Still smarter than you, I'm sure."

"That's it! Draw your wand, Pitch."

 

***Simon***

I make a mental note of the glimpse of fear I see on Baz's face. 

It's the first time I caught him off guard. And I'm barely satisfied. 

I circle slowly around him, wand pointing to his chest, just like a hunter about to make a move on their prey. He's following along, gripping his wand tightly as well.

"Why don't we settle this once and for all, yeah?" I say and break the silence.

"Snow, calm the fuck down."

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"Ignoring the Anathema, are we then?"

"If it means I finally get you out of my head."

"Here we go with the obsessio-"

That's when I snap. I leap at him, and grasp the collar of his uniform.

 

***Baz***

He's so close to me. He's excruciatingly close to me. 

His breath is hot on my neck, exactly where his wand's tip is about to pierce open if I don't pull away. And I don't know if I've just discovered a new kink, or if I've gone mental, because I don't fight back.

Instead, I kiss him.

And Snow isn't fighting back either.

I kiss him with the same amount of aggressiveness, albeit for different purposes, he exhibited seconds ago. Now he's like a deer caught in the headlights. Frozen. 

I kiss him like he's mine, because this might be the first and last time to do so. 

I kiss him as a way to say that I don't want our rivalry to last any longer. 

Before this moment, I never realized how much I wanted this. But now that I know the feeling, my body craves for him more than blood. I don't ever want to stop kissing him.

Needing more, my hands move to Snow's back. I press his body to mine, to which his blue eyes go wide again. He parts our lips for a moment, and breathes in short, sharp intervals. I could get used to that reaction.

The next moment he drops his wand (smart move, what if I kill him?) (I'm not going to kill him) and resumes to lock his lips into mine. But this time it's filled with what almost feels like affection. I take this opportunity to deepen the kiss and see his reaction. 

" _Fuck_ , Baz."

Snow's hands frantically search my body for something to hold on to, and eventually reach my hair. But it's not only my black, perfectly styled hair he's ruining. He's ruining the entirety of me.

But simultaneously, ironic as it is, I feel safe in the hands of my enemy. It's as if his touch releases all the weight off of my shoulders, as if it ignites a flame inside of me. It's addictive, and I want it all to myself.

Crowley, what have I gotten myself into?

 

***Simon***

Crowley, what have I gotten myself into?

It's not that I never thought Baz was good looking. He is.

But I never imagined kissing a boy, more so my own nemesis.

And I actually liked it.

Baz has let go of me, and is staring at me intensely, but with caution.

"Guess the cats out of the bag," he calls to me sheepishly. His grey eyes are still so close to mine.

"For how long?"

"Since we were eleven," he looks to the ground. 

"This is surreal," I admit to him.

"Well that's a big blow on my dignity, Sno-"

"Because I think I like you, too." 

Before Baz starts to say anything, I give him another kiss to show him I'm serious. 

He's at a loss for words. I swear his eyes are watering.

He reaches out to touch my cheek, and runs his thumb along it. 

This was most definitely not how I expected seeing Baz would be like. 

But I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you I love this song so. much. I can make a whole fucking AU based on it. It gives me inspiration and a shit ton of feelings, so I’m glad I finally made a story out of it.


End file.
